It has been demonstrated that RF ablation of prostate tissue can be done more efficiently by delivering a conductive solution, such as saline, to the target tissue during the creation of a lesion. The addition of the conductive solution creates a “virtual” electrode larger than the actual electrode, allowing more efficient delivery of RF energy. However, current and proposed virtual electrode systems may prove to be cumbersome and may require additional controls and equipment, making virtual electrode techniques more complex to perform than traditional dry electrode techniques. For example, introduction of conductive fluid and the controls associated with the introduction of the fluid complicate ablation procedures. The present invention provides useful alternatives to existing virtual electrode technology.